Many retail stores have websites corresponding thereto such that an individual wishing to shop at that retail store can direct an Internet browser toward the website of the retail store and search for products that the retail store sells online. For example, the individual may enter a keyword or phrase into a text entry field and the website could be configured with search functionality that searches for a product or products corresponding to the keyword or phrase. Products located through use of the search can be displayed to the user such that the individual can view pictures of the product at different angles and be provided with a price for the product at the retail store. The individual may then choose to purchase the product online by providing the website with account information (e.g., credit card or debit card account information). The purchased product is subsequently shipped to the individual such that the product arrives at a specified location a few days subsequent to the individual purchasing the product via the website.
Alternatively, if the individual wishes to view the product and obtain the product on the same day, the individual can travel to the retail store to purchase the product. Oftentimes, however, it is difficult to ascertain whether the product is in stock at the retail store. Thus, the individual can take the time to drive to the retail store only to find that the retail store does not have the product in stock or is priced at a price point that is above what the individual wishes to pay for the product.